<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>green with envy by luckyday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223273">green with envy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyday/pseuds/luckyday'>luckyday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, kinda spicy but not explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyday/pseuds/luckyday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho isn't a jealous person, he swears. He respects his boyfriend completely. He has the utmost faith in their relationship and knows they both trust each other in every way possible.</p><p>So why is it that he's so worked up over a stranger making a pass at Jisung? He's not jealous. He's not.</p><p>-</p><p>Or, the one where Minho just wants everyone to know Jisung is his (and Jisung is very much into it).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG SEASON: Colourful Autumn 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>green with envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for colourful autumn aka the minsung season 2020 fest with the color theme being <b>GREEN</b>. check out the event page on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/minsungseason">@minsungseason</a></p><p>this is a stupid little thing written all in one sitting so sorry if it's a little disjointed! but the theme is obviously jealousy ie "green with envy" except it's played for laughs and also minsung are gross domestic boyfriends with a bit of a possessive streak and thats OKAY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Minho likes to think he’s a fairly patient, even-tempered person.
</p><p>
Sure, he has his moments. He likes to tease his friends, he likes to tease his boyfriend. He’ll get frustrated sometimes, but he always gets over it after a bit of sulking. He’s hardly one for anger.
</p><p>
Still, there’s something undeniably close to rage bubbling in the pit of his stomach as he watches this waitress tenderly brush her hair behind her ear and flutter her eyelashes at Jisung in the middle of their date.
</p><p>
She giggles at something innocuous Jisung says— a simple question about the menu— and Minho’s hand tightens around the spoon he’s holding so hard he thinks it’ll leave an indent in his skin.
</p><p>
It’s not like this hasn’t happened before. Two men out to eat together, it’s way more likely for everyone around them to assume they’re just a pair of friends catching up or having dinner for a special occasion. You know, as opposed to <em>a couple of three years</em> out on a dinner date after a long week of school and work. So yeah, they’ve had random strangers ask them if they treat their girlfriends to such nice dinners as well. They’ve certainly had people flirt assuming that they were both two single straight men.
</p><p>
Whatever. Minho’s good at brushing it off. He’s good at ignoring people who flirt with him and Jisung’s never pitched a fuss over it. They’re both too secure in their relationship for that.
</p><p>
Supposedly.
</p><p>
Because for some reason tonight, the way this woman is making flirty eyes at his boyfriend is driving him up the fucking wall. Jisung seems more awkward than anything, interested in the food and a nice night out with his partner. That’s not Minho’s issue at all.
</p><p>
When the giggling gets too much, Minho clears his throat, making both the woman and Jisung look at him. His voice comes out colder than he means for it to. “I’ll order for both of us.”
</p><p>
The waitress frowns at that, looking a bit annoyed at the interruption. “Oh, I don’t think—”
</p><p>
“Oh, thanks hyung,” Jisung interrupts, voice suddenly brighter than anything he’s said to the woman. “I was having trouble deciding.”
</p><p>
Minho rattles off their order— he knows exactly what Jisung wants, he ends up ordering for him half the time when they go out together anyways— glaring at the woman as she picks up their menus and scurries off to the kitchen with her tail between her leg, clearly unnerved by the look Minho is giving her.
</p><p>
“You didn’t have to scare her off that hard,” Jisung says when she’s gone, clearly amused despite the way he’s chiding Minho.
</p><p>
“She was all over you,” Minho grumbles.
</p><p>
“I didn’t mind,” Jisung laughs lightly. “You’re here with me. You know I don’t get as nervous when you’re around.”
</p><p>
Minho<em> had </em>been a little cornered with the way she’d been crowding him— Jisung gets nervous with strangers, after all— but he’s also guilty of being so annoyed for selfish reasons.
</p><p>
“Right,” Minho says weakly, and he’s not dumb enough to miss the way Jisung raises an eyebrow at that but doesn’t say anything else.
</p><p>
The waitress brings them their food a while later, skittering away without making eye contact with Minho. He can’t help but feel a bit of satisfaction. He hardly likes being rude to staff— after all, he’s been there working at a restaurant before, he knows how much it sucks to deal with customers— but he thinks there’s a line to be drawn when someone starts piling on the flirtations with his boyfriend. He earned being a little rude, he thinks.
</p><p>
Jisung is smart, though. Smart and he knows Minho well. Rarely is Jisung not tuned into Minho’s emotions. It’s nice usually, especially when Minho sometimes struggles with expressing himself genuinely. But other times— like now— it feels like Jisung’s turned X-Ray vision onto him and can see everything.
</p><p>
He can tell Jisung is watching him curiously, clearly thinking over the way Minho is acting. Minho shifts under his gaze, shoveling food into his mouth and not meeting his eyes. His neck feels warm.
</p><p>
“You’re jealous,” Jisung says suddenly, a look of dawning realization on his face.
</p><p>
Minho immediately recoils as if he’s been splashed with boiling water. “What? No. Where did you get that from?”
</p><p>
“You are!” Jisung accuses, a wry smile pulling at his lips.
</p><p>
“I don’t get jealous,” Minho argues.
</p><p>
“You’re lying. Everybody does.”
</p><p>
“Not me.”
</p><p>
The back and forth continues for a while over dinner, dipping off in the middle. Their conversation drifts to other things; their day, their week, how tired they both are of Minho’s next-door neighbors arguing at like three in the morning. Stupid stuff. Still, despite the original topic seemingly being dropped, Minho still catches Jisung looking at him with pure amusement every once in a while.
</p><p>
And if Minho finds himself staring very hard at Jisung thinking about making a big point out of marking his boyfriend up in the middle of a dumb restaurant so everyone else knows not to touch him? Well…
</p><p>
He’s not jealous. He’s not.
</p><p>
<em>He’s not.</em>
</p><p>
They split the bill after they’re finished, taking their leave from the restaurant. They pass by the waitress who notably avoids eye-contact with Minho as they leave, keeping her head ducked down.
</p><p>
Minho’s hand finds its way to Jisung’s waist, squeezing it as they walk out the doors into the cool autumn night.
</p><p>
From beside him, Jisung makes a small sound that Minho can’t identify.
</p><p>
“Hyung,” Jisung says, drawing Minho’s eyes over to him. He’s looking over Minho’s face with his lips pressed together into a thin line, his eyebrows drawn together. He looks pensive. Concerned.
</p><p>
Minho frowns. “What’s wrong?”
</p><p>
“Maybe it’s just the lighting out here, but you’re looking a little… green,” Jisung says, the color slipping from between his lips with a playful note that he can’t contain. “Perhaps with—”
</p><p>
“Not with envy,” Minho hisses, reaching out to bat Jisung’s arm. His boyfriend simply dissolves into giggles, the fake concerned look dropping off his face entirely and quickly being replaced with a mischievous one. “Drop it already. I told you, I don’t get jealous.”
</p><p>
“Yeah, and I’m completely immune to frustration,” Jisung quips back dryly. “It’s okay to admit you sometimes feel jealous, you know that, right?”
</p><p>
“Jisung,” Minho says, loosely hooking his arm through his boyfriend’s as they continue walking to the car. ‘For the last time, I’m not jealous. I don’t get jealous over you. I’m perfectly content and happy in our relationship. Some waitress making eyes at you isn’t going to bother me. I’m not a teenager.”
</p><p>
It bothers him a little. Just a little. <em>A little.</em>
</p><p>
“It bothers me sometimes,” Jisung admits suddenly, and there’s a genuineness in his voice that makes Minho momentarily stutter to a stop and look over at him in surprise. Jisung stops as well, a thoughtful expression on his face as he looks back at Minho.
</p><p>
“What?” Minho asks.
</p><p>
“Sometimes I get jealous,” Jisung admits, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “It’s usually not anything serious, but sometimes I do… feel like a petty loser. You’re just so handsome, hyung. People give you attention all the time, even when you don’t notice it. But I do. And it’s not that I think you’ll act on it or anything, but sometimes when somebody else flirts with you there’s a part of my brain that just wants to drag you back home and keep you there because you’re mine.”
</p><p>
Minho’s mouth opens in shock, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. When he speaks, his voice comes out a little hoarse. “You’ve never told me that before.”
</p><p>
“I didn’t want to sound controlling or anything,” Jisung tells him, cracking a little smile. “I mean, like I said. I know you don’t care about anybody else in that way, but this childish part of me really does just want to keep you all to myself.”
</p><p>
Okay.
</p><p>
Well, that’s… alarmingly similar to his thoughts in the restaurant, Minho has to admit.
</p><p>
“You keeping me all to yourself doesn’t sound too bad,” Minho says after a few moments. “Not to advocate for jealousy and possessiveness or whatever.”
</p><p>
Jisung’s eyes crinkle up in amusement, twinkling in the dim light of the parking lot. “Honestly, hyung, I’ve been thinking tonight. Maybe they aren’t all that bad, at least in small doses.”
</p><p>
Minho’s eyebrow shoots up. “Oh?”
</p><p>
“Actually,” Jisung says, his voice suddenly dropping low enough that it sends pleasant shivers down Minho’s spine. The playful, light-hearted scrunchiness in Jisung’s eyes disappears in a flash, replaced by something that’s still playful but in a much different way. It’s laced with… <em>desire</em>. Want.
</p><p>
Jisung takes a step closer to Minho, their arms still loosely linked. Then he takes another step, his arm wrapping loosely around Minho’s waist while the other comes up to rest on his chest, fingertips brushing the edge of Minho’s collar. Jisung’s a hair away now. Minho can feel his breath, warm and familiar and almost intoxicating all of a sudden.
</p><p>
“In small doses, I’m starting to think jealousy can be kind of sexy,” Jisung murmurs, tilting his head up so his lips graze against Minho’s. The tease of a kiss, the tease of whatever these words are. The tease of Jisung in the restaurant playfully poking and prodding Minho for a reaction.
</p><p>
<em>What a menace.</em>
</p><p>
“Fuck,” is all Minho can manage, relenting to the stupid urges he’s had all night and roughly grabbing Jisung by the hips before crashing his mouth into Jisung’s.
</p><p>
It’s desperate, all teeth and tongue and wandering hands. Hungry. Forget the dinner they just had, Minho feels like a starved man finally getting his hands on a feast as he backs Jisung up until they hit the side of Minho’s car.
</p><p>
Minho’s hands tug Jisung’s crisp button-up out from where it’s tucked into his pants, sliding a hand up underneath so he can press his fingers into Jisung’s hot skin. Jisung gasps into Minho’s mouth, gently pushing back against Minho’s chest so they’re forced to break the kiss.
</p><p>
“As hot as this is, we probably shouldn’t be doing this out in the open. In the middle of a restaurant parking lot nonetheless.” Jisung sounds winded, his eyes plastered to Minho’s mouth like he’s trying to convince himself of that too.
</p><p>
He’s right, Minho relents, letting go of Jisung so his boyfriend can go around to the passenger’s side.
</p><p>
It’s physically painful to climb into the car, to start it and drive when Jisung is looking over at him the way he is. Minho can’t help it. He reaches over and places a hand on Jisung’s knee, squeezing it.
</p><p>
“Needy,” Jisung mumbles, and Minho doesn’t have any way to argue with him.
</p><p>
By the time Minho pulls off into a street that’s abandoned and dark, his hand has crept all the way up to the inside of Jisung’s thigh. He squeezes it again, admiring the softness and the way a moan slips out of Jisung.
</p><p>
“Fuck,” Jisung says, and with the car stopped and turned off he finally crawls up over the seat and drops himself unceremoniously in Minho’s lap. He does it with the grace of someone who’s done this a hundred times before, of someone who knows that he belongs there.
</p><p>
“Who’s the needy one now?” Minho asks, a stupid grin on his face.
</p><p>
“Still you, hyung,” Jisung shoots back, but the way he kisses Minho— hot and open-mouthed— makes it obvious he’s just as bad.
</p><p>
Minho manages to separate himself from Jisung’s lips after a few minutes, much to Jisung’s dismay. The whine falls away into a strangled noise when he feels Minho’s lips brush against his jawline instead, at Minho’s deft fingers making quick work of the top buttons of Jisung’s shirt so he can pull his collar open. At the way Minho presses hot kisses down his throat.
</p><p>
When Minho bites down on the soft skin of Jisung’s neck, Jisung gasps.
</p><p>
“Mine,” Minho tells him, breath hot against Jisung’s skin.
</p><p>
A breathy laugh escapes Jisung’s lips, one of his hands reaching up and sliding into Minho’s hair. “What happened to you not being jealous and possessive?”
</p><p>
“Maybe I’m a little of both,” Minho finally admits, and Jisung just laughs more.
</p><p>
“No shit.” Jisung’s voice twinkles with amusement despite his current predicament. “Was this what you wanted to do to me all night in that restaurant? Mark me up so everyone knew I was yours?”
</p><p>
Something white-hot shoots through Minho’s brain at Jisung’s words. Yeah, his boyfriend is getting awfully smug about this whole thing. Not that he’s wrong— Jisung’s actually embarrassingly correct— but Minho refuses to let Jisung take this win so easily. The least he can do is level the playing field.
</p><p>
“I wanted to do a lot more than that,” Minho murmurs, pulling Jisung so he’s pressed into Minho’s lap even more.
</p><p>
Jisung makes a pitiful little squeak at the friction, the sound only making the whirlwind in Minho’s brain churn faster. He’s going to drive Minho insane tonight. “<em>Hyung.</em> You were thinking about— what, fucking me in front of all those people?”
</p><p>
It sounds absolutely filthy when Jisung says it out loud so explicitly, and he supposes it is, but in the middle of that restaurant with the waiter making doe eyes at his boyfriend all his brain could focus on was fantasizing about making sure everybody knew Jisung was his. In every way.
</p><p>
God. Maybe Jisung is right. Maybe Minho is way more than a little jealous.
</p><p>
That’s fine though, because judging by the way Jisung is wiggling in his lap he’s more than just <em>a little</em> into it.
</p><p>
He ducks his head down, nosing at the exposed column of skin on Jisung’s neck before closing his mouth over it yet again. The sound Jisung makes is so lovely, the feeling of his hands in Minho’s hair so intoxicating, it only makes Minho continue the trail down his neck with more enthusiasm. He makes sure they’ll be there tomorrow— he wants to see them later, a reminder that he’s the only one Jisung lets do this to him.
</p><p>
<em>“Mine,”</em> Minho says again and presses his lips over the bruises he just sucked across Jisung’s collarbone.
</p><p>
“Yours,” Jisung agrees this time, tilting his head to the side as an open invitation for Minho to do what he pleases.
</p><p>
And if Minho lets Jisung do the same to him when they get home, curled together in a feverish haze in the comfort of Minho’s bedroom? Well, they’ve always been on the same page.
</p><p>
A little jealousy isn’t bad at all, Minho decides smugly as he bites down again.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>☆ twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/LlNOHAN">LlNOHAN</a><br/>☆ curiouscat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/lunarminho">lunarminho</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>